Wireless and mobile network operators face the continuing challenge of building networks that effectively manage high data-traffic growth rates. Mobility and an increased level of multimedia content for end users requires end-to-end network adaptations that support both new services and the increased demand for broadband and flat-rate Internet access. One of the most difficult challenges faced by network operators is caused by the physical movements of subscribers from one location to another, and particularly when wireless subscribers congregate in large numbers at one location. A notable example is a business enterprise facility during lunchtime, when a large number of wireless subscribers visit a cafeteria location in the building. At that time, a large number of subscribers have moved away from their offices and usual work areas. It's likely that during lunchtime there are many locations throughout the facility where there are very few subscribers. If the indoor wireless network resources were properly sized during the design process for subscriber loading as it is during normal working hours when subscribers are in their normal work areas, it is very likely that the lunchtime scenario will present some unexpected challenges with regard to available wireless capacity and data throughput.
To accommodate this variation in subscriber loading, there are several candidate prior art approaches.
One approach is to deploy many low-power high-capacity base stations throughout the facility. The quantity of base stations is determined based on the coverage of each base station and the total space to be covered. Each of these base stations is provisioned with enough radio resources, i.e., capacity and broadband data throughput to accommodate the maximum subscriber loading which occurs during the course of the workday and work week. Although this approach typically yields a high quality of service, the notable disadvantage of this approach is that during a major part of the time many of the base stations' capacity is being wasted. Since a typical indoor wireless network deployment involves capital and operational costs which are assessed on a per-subscriber basis for each base station, the typically high total life cycle cost for a given enterprise facility is far from optimal.
A second candidate approach involves deployment of a DAS along with a centralized group of base stations dedicated to the DAS. A conventional DAS deployment falls into one of two categories. The first type of DAS is “fixed”, where the system configuration doesn't change based on time of day or other information about usage. The remote units associated with the DAS are set up during the design process so that a particular block of base station radio resources is thought to be enough to serve each small group of DAS remote units. A notable disadvantage of this approach is that most enterprises seem to undergo frequent re-arrangements and re-organizations of various groups within the enterprise. Therefore, it's highly likely that the initial setup will need to be changed from time to time, requiring deployment of additional staff and contract resources with appropriate levels of expertise regarding wireless networks.
The second type of DAS is equipped with a type of network switch which allows the location and quantity of DAS remote units associated with any particular centralized base station to be changed manually. Although this approach would seem to allow dynamic reconfiguration based on the needs of the enterprise or based on time of day, it frequently requires deployment of additional staff resources for real-time management of the network. Another issue is that it's not always correct or best to make the same DAS remote unit configuration changes back and forth on each day of the week at the same times of day. Frequently it is difficult or impractical for an enterprise IT manager to monitor the subscriber loading on each base station. And it is almost certain that the enterprise IT manager has no practical way to determine the loading at a given time of day for each DAS remote unit; they can only guess.
Another major limitation of prior art DAS deployments is related to their installation, commissioning and optimization process. Some challenging issues which must be overcome include selecting remote unit antenna locations to ensure proper coverage while minimizing downlink interference from outdoor macro cell sites, minimizing uplink interference to outdoor macro cell sites, and ensuring proper intra-system handovers while indoors and while moving from outdoors to indoors (and vice-versa). The process of performing such deployment optimization is frequently characterized as trial-and-error and as such, the results may not be consistent with a high quality of service.
A major limitation of prior art DAS equipment employing digital transmission links such as optical fiber or wired Ethernet is the fact that the prior-art RF-to-digital conversion techniques utilize an approach whereby the system converts a single broad RF bandwidth of e.g., 10 to 25 MHz to digital. Therefore all the signals, whether weak or strong, desired or undesired, contained within that broad bandwidth are converted to digital, whether those signals are desired or not. This approach frequently leads to inefficiencies within the DAS which limit the DAS network capacity. It would be preferable to employ an alternative approach yielding greater efficiencies and improved flexibility, particularly for neutral host applications.
In 2008 the FCC further clarified its E-911 requirements with regard to Phase 2 accuracy for mobile wireless networks. The information required in Phase 2 is the mobile phone number and the physical location, within a few dozen yards, from which the call was made. The Canadian government is reportedly considering enacting similar requirements. Also the FCC is eager to see US mobile network operators provide positioning services with enhanced accuracy for E-911 for indoor subscribers. There is a reported effort within the FCC to try to mandate Phase 2 accuracy indoors, within the next 2 years.
Many wireless networks employ mobile and fixed broadband wireless terminals which employ GPS-based E-911 location services. It has been demonstrated that GPS signals from satellites outdoors don't propagate well into the indoor space. Therefore an alternative, more robust E-911 location determination approach is required for indoors, particularly if the FCC requirements are changed to be more stringent.
Several US operators have expressed concern about how they can practically and cost-effectively obtain these enhanced location accuracy capabilities. Operators are very eager to identify a cost-effective approach which can be deployed indoors for enhanced location accuracy.
One proposed approach toward indoor location accuracy enhancement for CDMA networks would employ a separate unit known as a CDMA Pilot Beacon. A notable disadvantage of this approach for an indoor OAS application is that since the CDMA Pilot Beacon unit is a separate and dedicated device and not integrated within the OAS, it would likely be costly to deploy. The Pilot Beacon approach for CDMA networks employs a Pilot Beacon with a unique PN code (in that area) which effectively divides a particular CDMA network coverage area (e.g., indoors) into multiple small zones (which each correspond to the coverage area of a low-power Pilot Beacon). Each Pilot Beacon's location, PN code and RF Power level are known by the network. Each Pilot Beacon must be synchronized to the CDMA network, via GPS or local base station connection. A variable delay setting permits each Pilot Beacon to have the appropriate system timing to permit triangulation and/or Cell 10 position determination. One optional but potentially costly enhancement to this approach would employ a Wireless Modem for each Pilot Beacon to provide remote Alarms, Control and Monitoring of each CDMA Pilot Beacon. No known solution for indoor location accuracy enhancement has been publicly proposed for WCDMA networks.
One candidate technically-proven approach toward indoor location accuracy enhancement for GSM networks would employ a separate unit known as a Location Measurement Unit or LMU. A notable disadvantage of this approach for an indoor DAS application is that, since the LMU is a separate and dedicated device and not integrated within the DAS, it is costly to deploy. Each LMU requires a backhaul facility to a central server which analyzes the LMU measurements. The LMU backhaul cost adds to the total cost of deploying the enhanced accuracy E-911 solution for GSM networks. Despite the availability of the already technically-proven LMU approach, it has not been widely deployed in conjunction with indoor DAS.
Based on the prior art approaches described herein, it is apparent that a highly efficient, easily deployed and dynamically reconfigurable wireless network is not achievable with prior art systems and capabilities.